Cooling towers are well known in the art and one type employs parallel filling sheets which are sprayed with the liquid to be cooled while atmospheric air flows between the wetted sheets.
It is well known in the art that the greater the surface area of fill, the greater is the cooling efficiency. However, the larger the surface area of the sheets the more difficult the assembly of the sheets, particularly where the plurality of sheets are shipped to a job site and assembled and attached one to another sheet at the job site.